Bite Me
by Teela-Hyuuga
Summary: ‘A cambio de ti, ellos tendrán protección. A cambio de tu silencio, ellos no vivirán con miedo. Y a cambio e tu cuerpo y tu alma, yo no me volveré el monstruo que soy en realidad.’


Pues después de algunos altibajos eh terminado por determinar que necesito extender mi repertorio… así que empezare este nuevo fic otro AU aunque ya quiero hacer alguno que no sea un AU… pronto muy pronto muajajaja… ahora este va de vampiros pero tomando un poco de los juegos de rol de **_vampiro: la mascarada_**, tal vez algunos de ustedes ya sepan de que va y otros (que muy posiblemente sean la mayoría) no tendrán ni idea, pero bueno no es indispensable para entender el fic así que sin mas preámbulos empezare. Espero que lo disfruten, y para los que sigan mi otro fic pues no desesperen que ya estoy trabajando en un capitulo que les tomara tres días en leer.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece (si me perteneciera Sasuke no se habría ido, Naruto se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata y Sakura no seria tan llorica, además de que yo seria millonaria y no necesitaría hacer un fanfic para nada) Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** 'A cambio de ti, ellos tendrán protección. A cambio de tu silencio, ellos no vivirán con miedo. Y a cambio e tu cuerpo y tu alma pura, yo no me volveré el monstruo que soy en realidad.'

'_**Bite me.**'_

**Prologo:**

-"(¡Me alcanzara!).-pensaba desesperado un hombre, mientras corría jadeante entre la maleza del bosque, de vez en vez mirando a sus espaldas para confirmar su ventaja sobre la criatura que le acechaba, sentía como la vida parecía írsele en cada suspiro que daba, tropezaba a cada tanto lo que le permitía a su cazador acercarse cada vez mas, maldijo esa noche, el bosque que le rodeaba y también la luna que aunque le iluminara pobremente el camino, era sin duda la 'madre' del monstruo que le perseguía, y sucedió… finalmente escucho los alaridos de la criatura.

Cerca muy cerca, ya no hacia falta mirar atrás solo lo retrasaría, y si quería pensar en sobrevivir tendría que correr sin mas, ya no debía tardar podía ver un poco de humo a la distancia, unos pasos mas y vislumbro un imponente castillo, pero seguía siendo una gran distancia la que le separaba de la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Cada aullido que escuchaba parecía terriblemente próximo, le taladraban la cabeza, se sentía totalmente desesperado, se encontraba desarmado y desprotegido contra lo que se le aproximaba dentro de poco sintió que su existencia cesaría, mentalmente rezaba por su vida, pedía un milagro cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que ser uno de ellos.

Pero pronto un nuevo sonido invadió sus tímpanos. Cascos de caballos, talvez solo era su imaginación pero de ser reales tal vez se salvaría, pero debía averiguar su proveniencia, miro en todas direcciones esperando ver algo y lo hizo, al llegar a un camino que sin lugar a dudas le llevaría al pueblo, lo siguió por un momento con la esperanza de hacer contacto con alguno de los caballos y a ser posible el carruaje que posiblemente estarían jalando los mismos, pero no aparecía, de seguir por ese camino seria hombre muerto, lo sabia, a pocos metros aun entre la maleza se encontraba un monstruo cazándole.

Estaba por volver a la maleza donde tal vez mantendría a raya a la criatura o seguir por aquel camino en el que, en cualquier momento el monstruo podía entrar y alcanzarle sin ningún problema.

Nuevamente tropezó de manera aparatosa con la pierna lastimada por la caída su cuerpo sangrando por las ramas que le habían arañado en su camino, se rindió, se dejo caer y espero a recibir aquello que el animal le daría… la muerte.

Lo escucho, el animal acercándose con cautela a sabiendas de que su presa ya no se movería, temblando y desesperado el hombre le volteo a ver su última visión en este mundo.

O eso seria de no ser por aquello que vio, un carruaje siendo tirado por unos caballos, los mismos que había escuchado antes, y los mismos que lograron captar la atención de la criatura. Repentinamente el carruaje detuvo su marcha y de el, bajo un hombre alto y de apariencia imponente, que desenvaino una espada que a juzgar por el sonido que hizo al salir de su funda era bastante filosa, y por el brillo de su hoja a la luz de la luna era de muy buena forja.

Casi sin saber que había pasado la victima de la persecución se fue incorporando ante la mirada atenta del recién aparecido que a sus pies tenia el cadáver de su perseguidor…

-"Un hombre lobo, o un lupino… como prefiera llamarle."- dijo el espadachín.-" Dígame… a sido mordido o arañado por esta criatura?"- Aun con la sorpresa que se había llevado por los recientes sucesos el hombre contesto.

-"N-no solo me ah perseguido, no eh entrado en contacto directo con esa aberración."- fue su respuesta.

-"(esa aberración, como usted le llama una vez fue una persona como usted) Me alegro que no haya sido mordido o arañado por el, odiaría tener que matar a una persona que recientemente eh salvado."- dijo el extraño, haciendo ademán de volver a su carruaje, mientras su cochero cargaba con la bestia sobre el carruaje.

-"Que cree que esta haciendo?"- espeto con rabia al cochero.

-"esta bestia no ah muerto, aunque así lo parezca, mañana en la mañana dejara su piel tirada en algún lugar y entonces podré matarle hasta entonces es mejor tenerle vigilado."-volvió a hablar el extraño.-"y dígame piensa llegar al pueblo caminado o desea acompañarme, sobra decir cual opción es mas segura dadas la circunstancias."-

El hombre se quedo quieto por un momento y sin pensárselo dos veces subió al carruaje que lo llevaría a su casa sano y salvo.

**Prologo fin.**

Bueno eso ah sido el prologo me ah gustado aunque al final siento que me ah quedado algo soso bueno espero sus reviews a ver si quieren que siga.


End file.
